


If Only

by MischiefHowl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, M/M, OUAT with Descendants mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: He spoke up after the longest time among the chatter. "I will take guardianship of Harry and Harriet Hook." And everyone was silent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this but had been thinking about this since seeing Harry Hook (he looks so much like Killian Jones Hook than anything so.) Sorry it's short, I basically post it to possibly continue it as I go along or a later date. It may be changed in the future as well and may or may not have any D3 in it.  
> If anyone likes this even a little, I may get interested in doing more.

The chatter continued on for either far longer than he thought or he was just as easily annoyed at the fact that so many were speaking at once. From the animals, to the side kicks, to the royals, to, well him.. though one could consider him a king due to him ruling his land..

It was about the Isle of The Lost as always, and the agreement to bring more of the villain's kids over to Auradon. Of course, some were still against it, some were for it, some remained neutral.. and of course there was a list on if they would go to Auradon Prep like Mal and her group had.. which of course was a yes. Next was some needed guardianship.. there was those that are affected mentally by The Isle and their parents.. twisting them. 

Harry Hook was mentioned as an example.. as was Uma. Harry had a sadistic streak but of course that could also be because he was just a pirate.. the royals cared less about pirates and could only say they were not for more of the _riff raff_..

The nerve. How he would have loved to add that some of these stuck up nobles should spend a week on the Isle, if only to shut them up and show them what's it's like to live there. Still he was quiet as always throughout this, not saying anything for or against. He was neutral and of course the for and against were tied. Guardianship over some of the VK's.. and he knew just who's children he'd get.

Ties.. and also he needed some chaos in his boring life. He stood up and nearly had to yell. "I am for Guardianship!" 

All was silent, either dumbfounded, in horror (from the stuck ups), or the fact he even spoke. So he repeated himself. "I vote for Guardianship as well as more VK's come to Auradon." He was met with some protest but one look and even a snarl made them shut their mouth quickly. If there's one thing he is, he is feared and his word is law. "If anyone is opposed to my word I will gladly take it outside and see if any is worthy enough to change my mind" No one spoke. 

Ben had to stop. "Alright. It is passed." He actually had to look at the green eyed king with appreciation. 

And he wasn't done. "I will take full guardianship of Hook's children. As we have seen, CJ Hook has fit well on the Never Isle."

There was more amazement and fear as if the boy king had lost whatever tiny bit of sanity he had left. Ben nodded, just as amazed that of all people to accept not one but two of the children of his worst enemy. 

And so it passed that The King of Neverland would take in Harry and Harriet Hook, the children of his worst enemy. And Peter Pan smiled.. also if anything he wished he could see the old codfish's face when it's announced.. Peter had to try to hear just in case he can hear the Captain's scream of rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall recieve! The next chapter has arrived.  
> Also saw the new trailer and very excited!  
> So I cannot do scottish accents to save my life so, I'm sorry if you came here to see my awful attempt to try, maybe if I'm more confident I will give it a go, but it'd probably still be awful.

_Peter glared coldly at Beast, his new wife, then at Merlin, Yensid, and lastly the wand before his green eyes met Fairy Godmother._

_They dare ask him, him, Peter Pan, if he were to help seal the villains away. How he wanted to laugh at how they asked him as if he'd disagree.. his heart was full of only hatred and darkness that may have been darker than even Maleficent's in that moment._

_"My boys.. they lie **dead** , all their blood can fill nearly an ocean by now.. and you dare come to me now with some solution to lock the villains away... now of all times?" Peter glared at them all. _

_"Peter we understand you're hurting.. but you have to think clearly."_

_"Clearly? I will not, I damn all the villains, I damn them all, but most of all I damn Captain Hook.. I damn him to the deepest pits of Tartarus. Sealing them away.. that is the kindest punishment... bringing them back to life? To kind for fools.. They must burn for their crimes, burn forever and ever.. all damn eternity!" Peter nearly snarled. "You want me to help you seal them.. so be it. I will help you.."_

_"Peter you are the most powerful of all of us, even Fairy Godmother can have trouble" Yen Sid admitted. Peter was a boy, seen as just that due to never growing up.. but in the darker days, Merlin and Yen Sid had witnessed first hand what Pan was capable of. There was an evil in the boy, and it shown now with hatred for Hook.. and he couldn't blame Peter for feeling as such. Peter lost so many of his people to Hook's madness to kill him.. and the boy was hurting greatly, but. "We need you to have a level head with all of us. Otherwise the spell may backfire or worse.."_

_Peter snarled. "We are to round up all of them than? Done. I will help with that, and help seal the vermin. But level head... clear head? I perform better when angry.."_

_They had their group that would seal the villains.. Killian would be ripped away from Emma without so much as a protest, her Savior status was a deaf cry to Peter who nearly killed Hook himself. "You deserve this.. deserve to bloody **rot**." _

_There was only hatred in his heart and the barrier sealed the villains in, ignoring their pleas and threats.. who they saw was Fairy Godmother and her wand.. what they didn't see was the two wizards and the immortal boy king that helped seal the barrier.. the haze set in within the barrier, causing a dark overcast that would last forever on the Isle, unknown to everyone including Peter..._

_Peter only felt happiness along with all of Auradon.. he cared less, or rather.. loved and reveled that he tore Hook away from Emma, her fault for loving a murderer. And he slept happily for the next twenty years in peace. ___

__\---_ _

__

__Green eyes open as he looked at Harriet who stood looking upon her father's enemy for the first time in the flesh.. Harry, her brother, had been tied up by a green glow from Peter's hand who stood not at all amused.._ _

__"H-Hey my hook! Give that back!" Harry yelled at the boy who held up the hook, examining it._ _

__"Hmm not his.. it doesn't stink of the blood of the murdered"_ _

__"Give me a chance to change that" Harry threatened._ _

__"While I would find that a fun game, I prefer you don't."_ _

__Harriet had stood patiently, glancing at the blonde near Peter. "This is where you have gone CJ, father would be disappointed"_ _

__"Hey, Pan is all sorts of fun, he knows where all the loot is and knows just how to make the treasure map long but fun to find." She smiled. "Besides he is to clever to kill."_ _

__"So.. why did you choose us?"_ _

__"Partly to piss off the stuck up nobles. Partly to annoy your codfish of a father.. mostly to bring you where you belong. It is as much your home as it is mine."_ _

__Harriet and Harry were both thrown off and looked at each other._ _

__"It isn't a trick. Your father had done such awful things, but as Ben said. You are innocent, so I will not blame your father's sins on you."_ _

__Harriet wasn't sure what to believe. "I've.. never been able to feel the sea." She admitted. Sure they had some of the ocean around the Isle, but it wasn't enough, it was polluted, and there was no wind nor freedom. Harry looked at her with annoyance and anger as if what she had said was the worst. "If you are welcoming us back.. I want proof. Are you doing well?"_ _

__"Aye" CJ replied when her elder sister looked at her. "As I said, Neverland and Auradon is the best place to find treasure and adventure" She beams. "Oh and Peter throws the most funnest of parties every other Friday!"  
"I see. I will like to see for myself.. but I have family.. a crew on the Isle. I cannot leave them."_ _

__Peter nods his head. "Already a young captain and a leader. Your mother would be proud.." His voice trailed, Harriet noticed a quick look Peter gave, was it sadness? Regret? It was gone to quickly for her to figure out. "If this all goes well, you will be sailing the seas with them."_ _

__Harriet had realized one other thing. "Peter, you mentioned my mother. Did you know her?"_ _

__"Yes, lass. Strong woman, I see her in all of you, even if you may have different mothers.. that or your father has gone soft."_ _

__Harry glared at Peter with the remaining hatred, he was away from his own crew. Peter tore him and Harriet away, CJ came by choice. _They_ weren't given a choice.. "All water brains" He spat. "I'd rather rot on the Isle than spend another moment breathing this demon's air"_ _

__"Ah, so Hook still considers me the demon. Easier to blame others than one's self. Filling his childrens' heads with false words, horrible lies, twisted and turned." Peter rolls his eyes as they all hear the door open._ _

__In walked a happy Fairy Godmother who quickly frowned at Peter who was holding the poor pirate boy with magic. "Peter-"_ _

__"Don't bother saying stupidities, G." He replied, uncaring for her words. "You can go whine about Magic Solves Nothing to someone who cares. Harry needs a little lesson is all"_ _

__"Peter for Goodness sake." She shook her head. "Are you going to magic them to Neverland to?"  
"Actually yeah I am." _ _

__"Just take a vehicle or something, you can surely talk more that wa-- and they're gone" She barely could finished before Peter vanished along with the three Hook children. "I suppose I can mail them their enrollment papers" She grumbled. Sometimes Peter had a point in some magic.. but for him to use it for everything is setting a poor example for their rules. But then again, she guessed the poor boy was to scared to give up his magic due to Hook, the Captain had probably struck more fear and misery into the boy then even he would ever know._ _

__\---_ _

__

__"Like hell I'm enrolling in Boradon!" Harriet for once snapped quicker then Harry who was happily trying and failing to rip the papers to shreds._ _

__"You're going to exhaust yourselves. Fairy Boremother sort of put in that magic piece on account my Lost Ones refused the same thing.. Our fault" He shrugs. "I admit I dislike Boradon to, to princessy and princey for my tastes. But teaching is a bit fun at times"  
"Didn't take you for a teacher, Pan" Harriet watched her brother give up finally on his attempts to rip the papers._ _

__"He is the only one in all the world that knows Fairy Speak. It's a very tough class, reserved for Seniors and some Juniors that are interested or have great grades. So different from our schooling"_ _

__"Ah yes.. Dragon Hall, or was it Serpent Prep? Those schools sound so exciting.. well aside from the punishments and no nice heating or AC in the cold or hot months." Peter shrugs._ _

__"Dragon Hall. Harry went to Serpent Prep with CJ before she decided to ditch forever, you got straight F's for that"_ _

__"Oh good, great to know I'm not getting Good Grades"_ _

__Peter chuckled as he looks at Harry. "So.. I think we should agree on something, all of us. If you attend Auradon, and try to get at least Okay grades, not asking for the best but certainly not asking for the worst. I will allow you your swords back.." He smirked at Harry. "And your hook"_ _

__" _Blackmailing_ , never thought I'd see that here"_ _

__"Eh, this is bargaining, laddie. You will know when I blackmail, it is the worst"_ _

__Harry looked at Peter, still hoping his glare would light the boy on fire. Hell they looked the same age. "Also weren't your little snot nosed group called The Lost Boys?"_ _

__"Yes we were called that. I changed that about ten years ago. Lost Ones sound better. You can be any gender or non gender you please and still get in, as long as you're young, you're in. Heck even young at heart you can still be welcome. Rare though unfortunately"_ _

__Peter led them to where they would be sleeping before Auradon Prep and during Holidays if they desired._ _

__The Home Underground was larger and under Hangman's Tree still. It was almost magic that the Home was so large and didn't cave in._ _

__The Lost Ones weren't here, they were either packing, or training for Tourney. It was just the three of them. There was a room for either one or multiple people. CJ's room was shared with Tiger Lily's daughter as it said on the door: CJ Hook and Tiger Peony. Enter And Walk The Plank._ _

__"Would you two prefer bunking together or apart?"_ _

__Harry shrugged. "I'd rather bunk with Harriet.. but she snores louder than a whale"_ _

__Harriet lightly slaps the back of his head. "Like you snore any quieter, you guppy"_ _

__Peter chuckles. "You may try out one or the other, you have a few days before you're stuck heading to learn how to drink tea properly" He left them worried if he was joking or telling the truth._ _

__

__\---_ _

__Harry chose to be with his sister for now, the two feeling more lost then any Lost One here. Their beds were on each side of the wall, and they began to decorate best they could. Mostly pirate flags and things from home._ _

__"So what's the plan?" She asked after they had been working to silently for her liking._ _

__"We take over Neverland, not go to Auradon.. new agenda" He added, though he was sure Peter would just magic them there anyway. "Oh and hook Peter like a fish.. preferably thrown into the sea and eaten by a shark"_ _

__"I'd say gutted but I like your idea better." She looked at the closed door. "What magic made CJ fall under his spell?"_ _

__"He's supposedly a demon, remember? Father said he has the blackest of magic and tricked the heroes into thinking he was good"_ _

__"Father said a lot of things. Peter is using magic and from the Fairy Annoyance's attitude.. he isn't supposed to use magic. Shouldn't he have been thrown onto the Isle for breaking the law, constantly by the sounds of it?"_ _

__"Maybe there's loopholes or they are afraid of him" Harry leaned back against the bed that was so soft that he nearly fell asleep while at the same time feared he'd fall through it like it was some cloud. "This is soft..." He whispered, looking at his left hand as if something was missing from it._ _

__"Afraid of him. That's a thought" She lays down on the bed and nearly panicked thinking she'd sink through as well. "Soft as a cloud or something." She confirmed. "We will get our sword and your hook back when we pretend he broke us in like tamed dogs.. until we have our teeth in his throat and sword in his belly" She grinned at the image in her head. "Dinner is in an hour. Sure hope they have Pickled Lamprey or a Bucket of Chum!" She grinned._ _

__"Eh, would never be how Uma made it." Now her Chum was the most disgusting on the Isle, it was the best. And he frowned.. how he missed her. But she was here, right? Surely she was.. she made it off the Isle and he could find her now.. right?_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is really short and I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to update this story and I'm already thinking of the last chapter before I'm even starting haha.
> 
> I also realize I made a bit of an error by implying Harriet is Hook's and Emma's child but that'd mean Harriet would be at least 20... so oops, ignore that maybe unless I can somehow make that work. I'll think of something if I can but for now, imply Pan knew Harriet's mother either as a bluff or as someone else.
> 
> I also love how this is getting Kudos even though I take awhile to update. Thanks! Also comments are greatly appreciated and alert me better that people want more!
> 
> Also this is late but I loved the movie. Hope you all did to.

Dinner in Neverland was indeed very different compared to the Isle. The fruits were freshly picked and some fruit was native and could only be found here. The meat was not at all tough but quite tender and delicious. Fish were grilled... and the sweets, you name any dessert and it was probably on the table.

That and all the kids that were either very small or as tall as Harry were happily piling their plates with food that never seemed to empty. It was quite chaotic as they ate with either their hands or silverware, quite messily. 

Harry and Harriet were greeted with some pause, some because of the new faces, others because of pirates, the older Lost Boys that still lingered saw Captain Hook in them and didn't like it.. yet they could say nothing. Pan's orders were to treat them like Lost Ones should be treated.

CJ had already caused her usual fight over a piece of pie that she claimed she saw first even though it sure wasn't the last slice.

Harry had no idea what most of these foods were, but the smell.. it filled his nose in the best ways. The siblings couldn't help but nearly salivate as they to broke their awkwardness and tried to pile on each item to try it... needless to say they came back for thirds.

Their first night was probably one of the best nights they had. They had eaten so much more in an hour than in their entire life. Harry didn't admit he felt sick from the food that he devoured, the new food didn't sit as well as he'd liked due to the fact he'd grew up eating left overs, rotten fruit, or nothing at all. The Hook Children as well as all the VKs would happily be sick over the meals.

The tables were full of Lost Ones of all ages, not minding the siblings beside them. 

"Where's Pan?" Harriet asked which made the First Mate look up and around, now that she mentioned it, he hadn't seen the other.

"He might be visiting Wendy" "Or having an adventure" A boy in a bear outfit added with a pout. "I'd so hate to miss another adventure"

"Why do you ask?" A voice, a bit deeper cut through the chatter.. and it was clear he wasn't pleased.

The two turned to see a taller boy with blonde unkempt hair and a few feathers tied in his hair.. the scar is what they focused on unintentionally. 

"Just curious" Harriet replied when she realized he in fact wanted an answer.

"Ah, not trying to find him to take revenge?" He was accusing already, grey eyes look coldly at them.

Harry was ready to stand up but Harriet quickly forced him to sit back down. "Pan must have gone soft if he has a boot-licker say what he thinks... or is it just what you think?"

Eyes narrow at that insult but he didn't do anything else. "It's what we all think. He risked a lot to vouch for you, remember that before you open your filthy mouths." 

The dinner felt a little less edible the rest of that night. The chatter had died down and the silence was awkward. And they began to feel homesick.

The only thing that did brighten their night was the shower and bath in their room and the lagoon.

Harriet spent nearly two hours in the shower.. the warm water was so perfect she would happily wish to die in it. And the soaps.. after a Lost Girl explained to her in passing what it was, was just as inviting.

The Isle had soaps but they didn't smell at all good, and their baths were usually just cold sea water. She came out of the room with a bathrobe and smelling and looking so beautiful. Her hair had lost some of it's dark and shown the more blonde tips along the ends.

Harry was next and was overjoyed when the water washed over his body.. it was such a great experience. Feeling the soap clean his skin, his hair getting scrubbed with shampoo. And the joy became slight anger. Why weren't they given this on The Isle? Why weren't they given fresh food? He only hated King Beast and Auradon more. They got to live in luxury while the Isle was living in Poverty.. 

It was a Death Sentence. The King had wanted the Villains to die, yet they.. could Harry call it thrived? They suffered and he wanted to make sure Auradon felt what it was like to starve, to be covered in filth, to be seen as something of an insect.. Oh Auradon will pay, starting with Neverland. They just needed to take out Pan, and with his loyal Lost Ones, that may be near impossible.

His body never felt so clean, his hair smelling great. He walked out with a towel wrapped around himself, not minding that his body still was a bit wet, or his dark hair dripped water onto the floor. That was so good. "I could get used to this"  
A warm soft bed, an abundance of food, warm water. He loved it all. "Wait.. where are our clothes?"

Harriet had noticed their clothes were gone to. And in their place on the bed were simple clothing that was not at all fit for a pirate child. Still she had slipped in.. thankful it wasn't a skirt. Just simple dark pants and grey shirt. Harry got a darker blue pants and more green shirt which he looked miserable in.

"Another part of the plan is I have to find my Captain.."

"I'll help you there, what's a First Mate without their Captain. First we take care of Pan, then we focus on Uma. She may make you Captain after all this"

"Doubt it.. and I don't mind being her First Mate, it's a challenge." Also he didn't mind listening to her, she was wise while he was.. well very much not. In a way she teaches him as much as he teaches her. "I wish I could tell her we're off the Isle"

"And blow our cover? Not yet."

\---

"Peter, they are pirates and the children of Hook."

"The obviousness escaped me." He replied as he lays on his hammock.

"They can be plotting your death as we speak, we should send them back where they belong"

"Felix" His voice was authorizing as he sat up, not at all pleased. "They are where they belong. Neverland is their home as much as it is mine." He stood up and walked forward to look out the carved out window of the tree they were inside of. "If they are plotting my death, I can understand. They were raised to know that, only revenge. Their hearts have been twisted by their father.. they were taught only the bad. I'm giving them chances to change, to know here they can be free." Peter looks down. "You don't say this just out of fear of me."

Felix lowered his head, his heart still swelling with anger. When he heard of Peter's words at that meeting he had known it to be a lie, a horrible lie. Yet Peter confirmed he indeed wanted not just the VKs here, Felix had no problem with them, it was the fact that the King wanted to be mentor of Harriet and Harry Hook. CJ was lucky, she wasn't downright insane.. yet the rumor of Harry being mad as a hatter still came up.

No, he wasn't just mad about that, he was mad that Peter had taken a chance that will end in failure and how he hoped Peter will see the mistake before he was killed. But there was one other thing.. what Peter focused on. "He killed hundreds of us, Peter. Hundreds..."

"I know. I was there. No, this isn't about them.. it's about your Rufio"

There it was. The anger turned to quickly to heartache. "He killed Rufio." He whispered. "Hook's children should rot on the Isle along with him."

"I will decide that. As far as I'm concerned, a child does not choose their parent. And they are innocent.. so to speak, until proven guilty." Peter had took a risk. But will it be worth it in the end or blow up in his face? "And you will not try to intimidate them, no one will. If you do, only in play and with their consent." Peter didn't need Felix or anyone causing a random fight, especially when they know the VKs are unarmed.

"Understood." He replied, still hating all of this.

"Felix.. I did a horrible thing to them." He sighs. "Hook had a chance to be good, and I tore it away from him. He wants revenge and now I cannot blame him. I tore him from his love, from his one chance. And if this does result in my death, so be it. But I am giving his children a chance to right the wrong.." He didn't want to add that he still believed Hook deserved it for murdering so many of his Lost Boys, but he can never forgive him. He cannot hate the kids though.. as Ben once said, the kids were innocent. And he believes it. They deserve a chance.


End file.
